


Concatulations.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your cat got my cat pregnant and now I think we should raise the kittens together" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concatulations.

**Author's Note:**

> Puuuuuuuurrrompt me
> 
> (see what i did there, genius this girl, i tell ya!)

Lindsay had a cat and, by default, Michael had one too. Michael and the cat didn’t exactly get along. Lindsay had named him Muck (for he was always making messes) but Michael liked to refer to him as ‘fuck’ more often than not. Muck had a habit of getting into everything Michael owned and either ripping it to shreds or peeing on it. Michael found it suspicious that Muck didn’t seem to get into any of Lindsay’s stuff nor did he ever bite or scratch her. If Michael felt generous and decided to feed Muck, he’d refuse to eat it and stick his nose up at the food until it was served by Lindsay’s hand. So Michael hated the cat and everything it did Michael couldn’t stand and yet, no matter how many times he begged Lindsay to give the spawn of Satan up – she wouldn’t.

 

 

Today, however, had to be Michael’s lucky day as their neighbour stood sheepishly at their door.

“Um, hi.” The man said – Michael recognised him, of course but he couldn’t place his name.

“Hi, is there something you wanted?” Michael asked for the man had been standing here for a few minutes now and Michael still didn’t know why.

“Oh, right – yeah. I was just wondering is the black and white shorthair cat that wanders around our neighbourhood yours?” The man finally questioned.

“Unfortunately,” Michael said dryly, “what has he done now?” Michael groaned afterwards.

“Well, he and my cat… Belle, you see she’s not… done yet and they’ve been around each other a lot lately and I took her to the vets because I was worried and basically… She’s pregnant?” Michael’s neighbour said awkwardly. Michael was shocked for a moment before he grinned.

“What? That’s awesome! Maybe Lindsay will finally get rid of him!” Michael celebrated.

 

 

“Excuse me but what?” Michael’s neighbour exclaimed – he looked horrified.

“Don’t worry, do come in…” Michael looked puzzled.

“Gavin.” Gavin supplied.

“My name is Michael, come in –my wife Lindsay will be home in a minute.” Michael said and he gestured inside. Gavin hesitantly stepped past him. Michael led Gavin through the hallway and into the kitchen. They stood in silence for a moment before Michael looked to his fridge,

“Can I interest you in a drink?” Michael offered politely.

“I’d just like a glass of water please.” Gavin murmured.

“All right then.” Michael said and he pleaded for his wife to come home – he couldn’t wait for Lindsay to have the news given to her too. Michael was sure that this would be it – she wouldn’t be able to handle a pimp of a cat. Michael would finally get rid of Muck; perhaps even Gavin would take him.

 

 

oOo

 

 

When Lindsay returned home from work there was a strange, albeit handsome, man at her dining table and Michael was looking as smug as a king.

“What’s going on?” Lindsay asked sceptically as she dropped her bag on the kitchen table.

“Gavin, go on – tell her.” Michael said giddily. Lindsay had never seen her husband so excited and she was intrigued as to what she was about to be told.

“Well… your cat got my cat pregnant?” Gavin said awkwardly.  There was a split second of deafening, terrifying silence and Michael held his breath. This was it, Lindsay was going to go out of her mind. They couldn’t keep kittens and they certainly couldn’t keep a cat that enjoyed making them. Michael looked gleefully at Lindsay as her expression remained blank.

“That’s…” Lindsay breathed, “amazing!” Lindsay suddenly gushed.

 

 

Michael frowned – this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“What?” Michael said dumbly as Lindsay beamed brightly at their neighbour.

“I know right? I was thinking, maybe, that we could totally raise them together! I mean, I figured that you’d want one or something.” Gavin cried with glee.

“Oh, that would be perfect! Yes, yes of course I’ll keep as many as you’d like me to have.” Lindsay giggled hysterically at the thought. She’d take one hundred kittens if they were presented to her.

“Aw, yes and they could have play dates and we could dress them in matching collars and, oh – I’m so excited.” Gavin gushed with her and Lindsay ran towards him to speak further.

“You can’t be serious, Lindsay – we can’t keep kittens.” Michael hissed.

“Of course we can, Michael – it’d be wonderful.” Lindsay said happily.

 

 

“We’re not keeping kittens.” Michael said more firmly.

“Oh, don’t be a spoil sport Michael – they’ll be so fun.” Gavin pouted and it was as thought they’d known each other for ages rather than just met. Michael thought, with a small laugh, that they were proposing to raise some babies together.

“This is ridiculous – you can’t force me to keep a kitten.” Michael said.

“No, he can’t but I can.” Lindsay said and the look she gave her husband told him that was either him or the cats. Michael should have known she’d have betrayed him for something cuter soon enough.

“Fine but we’re having no more than two.” Michael sighed and really, he was being generous.

“That’s fine, I’m sure the others will come other for play dates soon enough.” Lindsay said and her and Gavin smiled at each other. Michael slapped himself in the face – what had he gotten himself into?

 

 

oOo

 

 

The months that followed were agony for Michael. He had to sit and watch Lindsay and Gavin prepare for their new arrivals. There were so many pet care & furniture brochures around his house Michael was surprised that they hadn’t bought the entire store. Lindsay and Gavin were very picky with the furniture they chose from the fabric of the beds to the shape of the bowls. Together they spent hours bent over those brochures and tangled together from the waist down. Michael found that if he didn’t participate, he ended up going to bed alone. So he sat with them, his feet brushing against Gavin’s legs while his head rested upon Lindsay’s shoulder. Michael would also contribute his opinion (only to be shut down) when he felt like it but he mostly stayed quiet and listened to the other two talking.

 

 

Michael and Lindsay’s time with Gavin wasn’t strictly about their cats though. Sometimes Gavin would come over to play video games or Michael would cook dinner and Gavin would sponge off of them. He was a bachelor with a cat – Gavin didn’t have many other plans going on. Michael didn’t mind and neither did Lindsay. Gavin wasn’t unpleasant to hang around or to look at and Michael found that the Brit could hold his drink. Together they watched stupid shows and cracked open a beer while Lindsay browsed the internet on the armchair nearby. Though Michael had thought that Gavin could hold his liquor he realised that after quite a few beers (more than Michael could handle) the Brit could get sloppy and very, very honest.

 

 

Their relationship as the three of them came to a head barely a few weeks before Gavin’s cat was set to give birth. Gavin had had a little too much to drink and Michael was faring no better. Lindsay was the most sober and still she sipped at her own beer.

“Y’know, I love you two.” Gavin murmured as he stretched lazily across the couch and in turn, Michael and Lindsay themselves.

“Aw, we love you too Gav.” Lindsay hummed as she threaded a hand through the Brit’s hair.

“No, you’re not listening – I love you.” Gavin said firmly as he alternated between Michael and Lindsay’s eyes. They both saw just how serious he was and honestly, they’d been waiting for the Brit to say something along those lines. Michael and Lindsay (after several long discussions) had realised that they felt the same a long time ago.

“We know,” Michael smiled, “and we love you too.” He’d reassured and Gavin’s dopey smile told Michael he was glad.

 

 

Gavin moved in before the cats came because by that point he practically lived there. Besides, it was cheaper to pay towards bills and a mortgage than pay his own for somewhere he was rarely at. Gavin shared their bed because it conserved space and was easier, at least that’s what they told themselves for the first few weeks. Yet after Gavin started to wake up spooning Lindsay or Michael found his lips pressed against the Brit’s forehead they’d come to accept it. They’d started a small domestic life and they knew it was about to get turned around by some hairy babies.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The first time Michael had been introduced to the kittens he had been overwhelmed. He was overwhelmed by the smell of the vet and the weird state Belle (the cat he liked most out of the two he was now forced to share his home with) was in. Most importantly, Michael was overwhelmed by how cute they were. There were five of them – two were black and white like Muck and the other three were tabby cats like Belle herself. Michael unfortunately found that he loved them all. They squeaked when they moved and they merely wriggled for they couldn’t walk or see. When they got to take them home Michael held as many of them as he could. Lindsay smirked from the driver’s seat and Gavin watched Michael through the rear view mirror.

“I think Michael really likes the kitties.” Gavin giggled as he watched Belle and Muck staring at Michael intently. They were just being careful like every good parent should be.

“Shut up, they’re sleeping.” Michael murmured as he nuzzled into them.

 

 

Michael named them all. The oldest and fattest by far he’d named Mogar after himself and while Gavin and Lindsay had thought it conceited they let it go. The second eldest was a female Michael had given the name Bug to because she just had the biggest all seeing eyes Michael had ever known. The third was another male and Michael had named him Milo but Gavin had renamed him Spoon. Why? Michael couldn’t tell. He only knew that Spoon was Gavin’s favourite. The fourth was another male and he’d been called Banjo (with Lindsay’s approval) and his youngest sister had been named Kazooie just to match. Michael loved them and he couldn’t even deny it (he’d slept by them the first night they had arrived home and the kittens had always found his chest the most comfortable).

 

 

“Isn’t it funny how you hated cats before all of this?” Gavin giggled as he curled up against Michael’s side. They’d effectively made a human/kitty pile between the entire family and Lindsay nodded from where she sat on Michael’s other side.

“Yeah, you wanted to get rid of Muck when you heard the news.” Lindsay said and the cat in question purred at his name.

“I apologise for my harsh thinking – I’d never give up my babies for the world.” Michael hummed as one of the kittens, Bug, nudged at his hand.

“Aw, thanks Michael.” Gavin sighed. Michael rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t mean you two.” Michael scoffed.

“He knows, he’s just winding you up.” Lindsay said.

“You’d still never give us up.” Gavin countered.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Michael hummed. At the end of the day, Michael was glad Muck got Belle pregnant (though they’d both been… sorted now) for if it weren’t for them he’d have never have got his own family.


End file.
